Aneko
"LET'S WATCH THE WORLD BURN!!!" - ''Aneko's Ultimate Callout. '''Kana Iekika '''better known by his callsign "Aneko" is one of the heroes of Overwatch. He is a Junker who is seeking redemption for his deceased love interest. Appearance Aneko is rather tall, he has slicked back dirty blonde hair with dark gray eyes. He wears a brown harness that's connected to his belt with pouches on his chest. He wears a classic gas mask strung around his neck and he wears yellow gloves with spiked wristbands.He wears gray firefighter pants with yellow lining and heavy black boots, around his waist is a teal jacket that acts similar to a skirt. Personality Aneko isn't nearly as insane as some of the other junkers. He is a family man, going to avenge a close friend of his. He is known to fight people if they insult him or close friends of his. He is very honourable, always doing the best possible solution humanly possible. Backstory Prior to Overwatch, Aneko was born in New Zealand, living a normal life until he moved to England. Aneko was found working in a garage near King's Row, making his own personal weaponry in preparation for Omnic Attack. He worked as a Store Clerk and made friends with the store owner, Valerie White. On one of his days off the omnics attacked and Valerie was shot dead, Aneko, distraught, quit his job and went back to work on his weapons. He soon witnessed Roadhog and Junkrat's heist, Aneko decided to catch a ride on their treasure and went with them to Austrailia. He worked with them on his weapons before going back with them to work with Overwatch to avenge Valerie. Abilities Passive 'Flamedancer' "''I"M FLAMING HOT!" Used to the flames from his flamethrower, he is completely immune to any flames set forth by him, but is not immune to any flames set by other players. Primary Fire Flamethrower "Comin' in HOT!!!" 50 damage on initial spray 5 damage per second in spray 1 damage per second out of spray for ten seconds. Aneko lights up a flame on the tip of his staff and sprays flames at opponent's dealing constant damage to any opponent's in the spray. 5 ammo per second No Cooldown Alternate Fire Fireball "See you in HADES!!" 100 damage on direct hit (0 - 1 second) 80 damage on direct hit (2 - 4 seconds) 60 damage on direct hit (5 -7 seconds) 40 damage on direct hit (8 - 9 seconds) 30 damage on direct hit (10 - 15 seconds) Aneko lights a fireball on the tip of his staff and fires it forward, at first the ball is large and slow but as time goes on it gets smaller and faster, dealing less damage as it does. 10 Ammo 5 Second Cooldown Ability 1 "You've TRAPPED my interests" 50 damage on intial attack, 5 damage per second for ten seconds afterward. Aneko sets a flaming symbol on the floor, wall or ceiling and if an opponent steps near it, it will explode and deal damage to the opponent. 5 second cooldown Ability 2 Firewall "Let's see you get through THIS!" 50 damge on initial attack, 5 damage per second in the firewall, 1 damage per second for ten seconds afterword. Aneko puts up a wall of flame around 3 meters across and five meters high, dealing damage to anyone who steps through it. Ultimate Ability Dance of Flames 150 damage per second in a 1/2 meter to ten meter radius, 300 damage on final hit 100 damage per second in eleven to twenty meter radius, 250 damage on final hit 50 damage in twenty one to thirty meter radius, 200 damage on final hit. Aneko puts on his gas mask and spins the Flamestaff above his head, setting out a bunch of flames in a thirty meter radius, dealing constant damage for five seconds before ending off with a large burst of flames that deals extra damage in the said radius. Unlocks Voice Lines * Ready to Dance? (''You ready to dance?) ''Default * I do this for fun (I guess I do this for fun) * Ready to burn (You ready to burn?!) * TALON-ted (I guess i'm not TALON-ted) * Stand the Heat (Can't stand the heat? Get out my kitchen!) * Frying Pan (Headin' for the Fryin' Pan?) * Wow (Wooooow) * Heatblast (Time to Go Heatblast!) * Char (Charmander, I choose you!) * Burn (I just like to watch the world burn!) * Pilot (Time to light the pilot light!) * The Torch (TIME TO LIGHT THE TORCH!) - Summer Games * Event (TIME FOR THE MAIN EVENT!!!) - Summer Games * Hades (I'LL MEET YOU IN HADES!!)'' - Halloween'' * Hell (Hell is of MY MAKING!!!) - Halloween * Year of The Dog (BRING ON THE DOGS!!!) - Year of The Dog * Christmas (MERRY GODDAMN CHRISTMAS!!!) - Winter Wonderland * Blizzard (TIME FOR A GODDAMN BLIZZARD!!!) - Winter Wonderland * Memory (Remember Me?!) - Anniversary * Come and Goes (Everything Comes and Goes'') - Anniversary'' Skins Common * 'Heroic: '(Default Outfit; Brown Harness, Gray Pants/Gas Mask, Teal Jacket, Yellow Lining) Rare * 'Ahi: '(Default Outfit; Orange Harness/Jacket, Black Pants, Red Gas Mask/Lining) * 'Moana: '(Default Outfit; Navy Harness/Jacket, Cyan Gas Mask, Dark Blue Pants, Teal Lining) * 'Akala: '(Default Outfit; White Harness/Pants, Pale Pink Gas Mask/Jacket, Pink Lining) * 'Oko: '(Default Outfit; Forest Green Harness, Dark Green Pants/Gas Mask, Neon Green Jacket, Lime Lining) Epic * 'Pyromaniac: '(Dark Red Long Sleeved Shirt, Black Gloves/Boots, Dark Blue Jeans) * 'Bloody: '(Default Outfit; Blood Stained Harness/Jacket, Dark Red Pants, Yellow Lining) * 'Hawaii: '(Hair Cut forward and Black, Brown Pouches around his waist, Polynesian styled Gas Mask, Leather gloves, Cyan Feathered Jacket, Blue Jeans) * 'Honolulu: '(Hair cut forward and Purple, Dark Blue pouches, Black Gas Mask, Blue Gloves, Gray feathered Jacket, White Jeans) * 'Dog Dad: '(Default Outfit; Gray Harness, Black Pants and Jacket with dog designs, Gas Mask designed to look like a dog.) - Year of The Dog * 'Winter Wonder: '(Hair cut forward and white, Snow Covered Harness, White Pouches around his waist, white Polynesian styled Gas Mask, White Feathered Jacket, Snow Covered Blue Jeans) - Winter Wonderland * 'New Zealand: '(Default Outfit; Dark Blue Harness, Navy Jeans, Gray boots, Blue Jacket with The New Zealand flag on it. Black lining.) - Summer Games Legendary * 'Strike Team: '(Orange tinted goggles, Dark blue hooded trenchcoat, Dark grey jeans, Modern style Gas Mask) * 'Junker: '(Half shaved head with Blue hair, Dark Black Goggles, Gray Spiked Shoulder Pad, Dark Blue ripped jeans, Half gas mask) * 'Casual: '(Blonde hair slicked back, Salmon collared shirt with sleeves rolled up, Blue jeans, Black Converse sneakers.) * 'Assistant: '(Black hair covering his face, White lab coat with dark blue highlights, cyan slacks and black converse sneakers and black gloves.) - Halloween * 'Fighter: '(Hair cut short and black, Wears a blue and white striped jersey, blue shorts, heavy red boots and boxing gloves.) - Summer Games * 'Boxer: '(Hair cut short and blonde, wears a red and black striped jersey, red shorts, heavy white boots and boxing gloves) - Summer Games * 'Caster: '(Dark Brown wizard hat, high collared blue coat with yellow gloves. Black slacks and yellow boots. His face is shadowed out) - Anniversary * 'Formal: '(Blonde short cut hair, black sunglasses, dark blue and white tuxedo, white gloves and brown loafers.) - Archives Victory Poses * 'Heroic: '''Aneko stands with his staff laid across his shoulder * '''Relax: '''Aneko sits on the ground with his staff on the ground in front of him * '''Dance of Flames: '''Aneko holds his staff above his head with flames coming off it. * '''RIP: '''Aneko's tombstone, his Flamestaff sticking out of the ground with flame coming out of it - ''Halloween * 'Medal: '''Aneko holds his Flamestaff across his shoulders, a medal hanging off one end. - ''Summer Games * 'Toast: '''Aneko holds his a mug of beer above his head and holds the Flamestaff behind him. - ''Winter Wonderland Emotes * 'Heroic: '''Aneko spins his staff around before laying it on his shoulder. * '''Relax: '''Aneko sits down, one knee up and the other leg extended, he has his Staff at the ready * '''Insane Laughter: '''Aneko points at someone and starts laughing before falling over while laughing. * '''Sexy: '''Aneko lounges out on the floor, sideways with one leg arched and the other outstretched, one hand laying across his chest and the other holding his face. * '''Jack' O Lantern: '''Aneko tosses a jack o lantern into the air and breathes fire into it, lightining it. - ''Halloween * 'Fire Pup: '''Aneko lights up his staff and points at the floor, shooting fire that becomes a small fire dog that runs around Aneko - ''Year of The Dog Highlight Intros * 'Heroic: '''Aneko lays his staff on his shoulder and looks at the camera. * '''Pyromaniac: '''Aneko is seen wearing his gas mask and lightning things on fire before turning to the camera * '''Junker: '''Aneko is seen digging through junk, tossing out a Reaper Marionette, Jack Morrison's Scouter and Ana's hat before standing up holding a repaired Flamestaff. * '''Malfunction: '''Aneko is seen repairing the Flamestaff, before it lights up and sprays him in the face, causing him to puff out smoke. * '''Weakness: '''Aneko is seen lighting up a block of ice before a bunch of snow is dropped on him and he holds out a thumbs up. - ''Winter Wonderland Achievements * (PIXEL) Blame The Flame - Use Dance of Flames to disrupt an enemy ultimate by killing them in Quick or Competitive Play. * (CUTE) Demon's Bane - Kill Three Enemies using Aneko's Flame Trap in a single life in Quick or Competitive Play. Quotes * "Let's Burn Some Bridges" - Upon being selected Midgame Switch * "Time to Burn!" * "Let's Hope We Win" * "Why Me?" * "This is a Bad Choice" Respawn * "I'm in a lot of pain" * "It's a long way back" * "Ow" * "I hope he burns" On Fire * "FEAR ME!" * "BURNING MAN!!!" * "TIME TO BURN!!!" Need Healing * "COME HEAL ME!!!" * "I NEED HEALING!" * "FLIPPIN' HEAL ME!!" Activating Ultimate * "LET'S WATCH THE WORLD BURN!!!" Specific * "Let's See you get through that one!" - Killing Sombra with a Firewall * "BOOP!!!" - Killing Sombra with Melee Pre-Match Conversation Junkrat * Jamison: "If it isn't my favorite junker!" * Aneko: "Behind your crush on Queeny!" - * Jamison: "Ah, Kana, It's been too long" * Aneko: "We talked yesterday" Roadhog * Mako: "Kana, I thought you were dead." * Aneko: "I thought I was dead too." Mercy * Aneko: "Hey, Zeigler, can you restitch my arm, please?" * Angela: "Well, I don't see why not Kana." Mei * Mei: "Why do you burn so many things?" * Aneko: "Because flames don't have morals." - * Mei: "I wish we had your flames back in Antarctica!" * Aneko: "Well, you have my flames now." Trivia * Kana speaks fluent English and Hawaiian * Kana's Summer Games event was Boxing * Kana's Skins, Voice Lines, and Emotes all make references **"Can't Stand The Heat, Get out my Kitchen" is a play on the classic "Can't Stand the heat, get out the kitchen." **"Headin' To The Fryin' Pan?" is a play on the classic "Out of the Fire, into the Frying Pan" **"Time to go Heatblast!" is a reference to Ben 10 and the Alien Heatblast **"Charmander, I choose you" is a reference to Pokemon and the Pokemon Charmander **AHI means "Fire" in Hawaiian **MOANA means "Sea" in Hawaiian **AKALA means "Pink" in Hawaiian **OKO means "Oak" in Hawaiian **PYROMANIAC is a reference to The PYRO from TF2 **CASTER is a reference to Vivi from Final Fantasy Nine and Kingdom Hearts 2 **The Sexy Emote is a piss take on Junkrat's lounging emote